A Tale of Christmas
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Father Christmas come to visit the Sully family on Christmas eve.


"A Tale of Christmas."

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series. I have just borrowed the characters.**

Katie Sully had been woken by her excited brother Joseph in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve. Still groggy from her sleep she had tried getting him to go back to bed. But he insisted she follow him, until they were finally sitting on the landing outside their parents' door.

Whispering that they should not be there but in bed, Katie looked at her brother in the soft lamp light.

"Shhh! Listen," the young boy whispered back.

From the room emanated the sound of their mother's giggle followed instantly their father loudly saying, "Ouch!"

"Well Sully stop still and I won't prick you," their mother replied with another bout of giggling.

Looking at her brother Katie was intrigued by the muffled sounds and the children continued to sit quietly.

Behind the door Michaela was trying to stuff a pillow into the front of her husband's suit. Finally satisfied she dived into her medicine bag and retrieved a large roll of cotton wool wrapped in violet paper and a pair of scissors.

As she tore off some she fashioned a beard wondering how on earth she could cover the dark growth of his naturally thick one.

"Achoo," Sully sneezed loudly, causing his wife to laugh loudly before stifling it with her hand.

Eyes shining, Sully reminded her she would wake the children, unaware they were already listening.

Michaela continued by tying the beard with twine around his head. Satisfied she continued on with her mission. Next the red hat with its white trim and white pompom. She jammed it on his head and continued trying to stuff his naturally long locks into the cap, giggling as he would pull his head away when she pulled it a little too hard.

"Hey, watch what ya doin'; that hurts."

"Sorry, we have to hide it all." she said as she continued on her quest, finally cramming more of the white cotton wool around the cap. Sully was sneezing loudly again.

"There, finished," she said. "Let us take a look."

Michaela pulled the bulky frame of her husband in front of the long Cheval Mirror. Scrutinizing him she looked satisfied.

Sully smiled at his transformed look, bending to kiss his wife. All he ended up with were wisps of cotton wool in his mouth. He spluttered and again she laughed at her Santa husband's predicament.

Happy, they moved towards the door which Sully opened wide and halted, causing Michaela to cannon into him.

"What do we have here?" Santa asked in the deepest voice he could produce, looking at the wide-eyed children standing in front of him.

Michaela squeezed past and saw the two gazing surprised at Santa Claus, still standing in the door way of their parents' room.

"Hum, better go down stairs," Santa suggested, waving a large red sack in front of the children.

Eager to see what was in the bag the children scampered down the stairs and stood in front of the hearth with its dying fire. Christmas stockings were hanging from the mantel piece, one for each member of the family and those who were coming over for Christmas lunch, too.

Santa, after instructing the children they would have to wait till morning before opening the presents, began reading out the names on the wrapped gifts and handing them to the children to place in that particular person's stocking. Joseph needed a hand so Katie obliged. Big parcels were placed under the decorated Christmas tree. The job was soon completed and the children took Santa's hand and led him to the table, where a thank you note was and a glass of milk and a biscuit for him.

Sitting down to watch their visitor eat his offerings Katie was intrigued. He would take a bite of the biscuit and a sip of milk. This is when it got funny and the child giggled just like her mother. Santa's beard became wet on the ends and stringy. He just smiled trying to keep it from going in his mouth, soon thanking them and said he had to visit other families as he stood to go.

He moved to the stairs with a loud "Ho, ho, ho."

Michaela invited the children to sit and listen to a story about her Christmas long ago. Soon their little heads were nodding and she thought Sully had time to get his true self together not his alter ego and suggested they retire back to bed.

The children reached the landing to be met by their father dressed in his long johns. As he scooped Joseph up the small boy tried to tell him about their surprise visitor. Gently putting the child in his bed he felt Michaela pull at his beard holding a small stray piece of cotton wool.

Katie was next she looked at her father quizzically but said nothing before snuggling deeper into her covers and mumbling, "Good night Father Christmas. Oops... Pa."

The adults finally in their own bed looked at each other happy with what had occurred. Sully had been asked to be Santa as Mr Bray could not do it with the family as his bones ached too much. So that had been a first run.

A twinkle in her eye Michaela rolled towards he husband and began unbuttoning his attire from the neck...

"Time or presents," Sully suggested as he rolled over towards her. "Ouch! Those dam pins," he grouched.

Both adults again dissolved into hilarious laughter...

The End

Merry Christmas and Happy New year everyone.


End file.
